Starting Again
by umbreon101
Summary: Please read. All about Bella going to /back/ to Forks, all Vampire. Rated T, for a little kiss. lol. rate and review plz and thx. Umb
1. Chapter 1

Starting Over

_by_ Umbreon101

Twilight Fanfiction, Vampires after BD.

Bella sighed. It was going to be a _long_ day. She walked to her car and opened it up, her face masked in all its perfection. She was a vampire, but at least it didn't really show on this nice little – well – _hot_ day. You could say that. Right now, Bella was gripped in the concentration that her husband, Edward was right next to her. Hard to concentrate when the most beautiful man was right next to you. Well, it wasn't really man…

She shook her head.

_What's getting to you, Bella?_ She wondered. But she knew. Oh, she knew why she was so off-task today. It was because of the school they were attending.

Forks High School.

The high school she had attended when she was – oh, just about 100 years ago, when she was still a human. Of course, she had had to leave because _of course_ everyone would notice how different she looked. _Of course_ they would notice her different colored eyes, light amber to a dark, drastic black. Right now, she was light, golden amber. She had prepared for this day, really glutting herself to make sure there would be no problems. It was almost as if she was choking on the blood of animals, it was so gross.

Edward put a hand on her shoulder and murmured into her ear, whispering soft, comforting words. A thrill still sent through Bella when Edward did that, and he knew it. He grinned, then kissed her softly. She groaned.

"_Edward,_ if you didn't notice yet, I'm trying to _drive._" She complained, tilting her head. She liked it, but it was – unnerving to see what it was doing to her driving. Bella had almost swerved off the road. She yanked the car back to where it belonged to show what was wrong.

Edward chuckled.

Bella groaned.

They continued like this for a period of time, until Bella saw the sign indicating Forks High School. She sighed, then swerved off the road to get to the school parking lot. Now that she had this _creepy_ Mercedes Guardian. It didn't seem as if the vampire change had gotten her any peculiar interest in driving fast enough. It was time for school. Dreaded, horrific school at the place where she had been. It was dangerous, but Forks was well worth it. Time to start.

**Author's Note:**

**This whole story with chapters that I'm going to post is fake. It is based on Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse and Breaking Dawn. The characters don't have the exact same interest, but everything is close enough.**

**Disclaimer: Copyright Twilight Saga to Stephenie Meyer, as well as characters.**

**Oh. And **_**please**_** {smile} rate and review. Thank you!**


	2. Chapter 2

Starting Again

_By__ Umbreon_

All characters and stufferz go to Steph Meyer. So nice, although I wish _I_ could own that series. *teardrop* Anyway. On we go!

Bella glowered at Edward one last time, then drove into a parking space. She kept a careful distance between herself and Edward, still not over her lets-get-mad moment. Suddenly, he grabbed her hand with a flick of his wrist and she sighed. Oh well. She still couldn't resist him. Not as if she ever had. She still felt a little mad though.

Edward had gotten the school people (for Bella had no idea who they were) to get them to have classes together. He had a way of dazzling people that was unpredecented, and totally unneeded, according to Bella. It wasn't as if life _had_ to be the same all day. After all, they did have the time in the night. All the time in the world… no. She jerked her head up, happy again that Edward couldn't hear her thoughts. He would have been laughing maniacally if he had just heard her thoughts. Not exactly the most pleasant thing to do in school. Especially not already with so many people looking at them as if they were god and goddess.

When the finally arrived, Edward smiled. "Ladies first, dear?" he opened the door and stood like an usher, his intent clear. Bella rolled her eyes at him, and he grinned. "Get over it," he said. Oh, Bella had long since got over it. It was just creepy. So many people were around, and all eyes were on them. Whoops. And Rosalie and Emmett, who had come out of their red convertible. As well as Alice and Jasper, who were just pulling in from Alice's yellow Porsche.

There was nothing in the world more embaressing than her family coming in with such easy-to-see cars. At least she should thank her stars that there was nothing weird with Edward's car, which was a lighter and not as easy to notice as yellow and bright red. Still, it cost a lot and that was a point, too.

Groaning, she walked to her first class at a humanly speed. It seemed she'd never get used to this slow pace that humans (which they all had been, ironically) could walk at such a slow pace. As they sat down in their first class, honors English, they were stuck together. As usual. Edward was looking forward to that, she could see it in his eyes. When she met his gaze glaring, he smiled as if admitting some great weakness. Bella shook her head, then let it go.

"Today, on the first day we will get started with the…" the teacher blabbered on. Bella had no idea who he was, but she shrugged. Suddenly, she stiffened. "It's him!" she hissed out of the corner of her mouth, much too quiet and fast for any human to catch.

"I know," Edward said, he stiffening as well.

"What do we do?!?!" I whispered, panicking.

"It's okay, he's just a descendant. Probably doesn't know." He rubbed small, comforting circles on the back of my hand. I could feel the girl behind us, her eyes boring into my hand and his, interlocked… her pulse, so warm and rhythmic… oh. Shaking my head again, I turned away from the thought. Edward, Edward, Edward. All I allowed myself to think of was that and that only.

"Fine…" I said. As it was, I couldn't resist the venom pooling in my mouth, the familiar feeling of hunger and thirst, my muscles bunching up and ready to spring… life was hard. Well, it wasn't exactly life. But close enough, for her.

When the bell finally rang, I was stiff from the shock of seeing a descendant of Mr. Banner, our old teacher in Biology, where we had first met. I smiled grimly. Time to get ready for – Honors Biology. How poor. Nothing helped. I already _had_ two medical degrees, and several others. It was unneeded, yet it was part that came with the whole vampire shenanigan. Who cared when I could be with _him?_

Biology and several other classes passed by in a blur, making me feel quite happy that it was life – well, existence, anyway. And then it was time for lunch. Here we would met a group that we most definitely did _not _want to see again. But how would I know that? Not yet, anyway…

**A/N:**

**I guess thanks. Second chapter only, don't go too hard. Do you think this is a good chapter length…?**

**Plz rate and review.**

**-Umb**


	3. Chapter 3

Starting Again

By Umbreon

---

I sighed as I walked towards the lunch room, my muscles tense. It wasn't just that there were so many people… it was the fact that more than three fourths of those people would be staring at us, the universally avoided Cullens… on that day. I knew what it was like. After all, I had been introduced to them quite a long time ago.

When I finally got to the lunch table, Edward was sitting there, waiting for me. He had this huge grin on his face that just made me pissed off. "Edward…" I whined, glowering at him while taking his hand.

He laughed, somehow feeling nice just _because_ I had whined.

I glared at him, then looked around. About – and yeah, I was most definitely right – there were a _lot_ of people who were staring at Rosalie, Emmett, Edward, me – oh, how that terrified me- Alice and Jasper. And Renesmee, may I add. A lot of _boys_ looked at Renesmee. They seemed to know she was the only single in here. Well, not really. Just her 'husband' wasn't taking part in this school. He had a special time. Plus, he already got all his education, and the Quileute school was especially for werewolves. They were so lucky they didn't have to sit through this painfully boring time. Torture, as I called it.

My shield was pulled up, and I knew it. I could feel it around me, protecting my family. I always kept it on now, mostly because I was a rather annoying girl and liked to keep everyone safe. And besides – Aro and the rest of the Vultori from Volterra would – and could – come around any time. I didn't like to think that Jane or Alec could hurt the ones precious to my heart. It was quite painstaking to think about, if you – well – thought about it. I knew I shouldn't, but then again, my mind was like it's own brain. Which, quite frankly, it was.

Oh, I should stop thinking gibberish like that. It could get annoying. And I was scared. Alice had told us about a vision that she saw – the Volturi were coming sometime soon. She couldn't see it exactly, because they were so black, and like a black hole that she couldn't see through. But they _were_ coming, no doubt for us.

"Hey, love, get over here," he smiled invitingly, still dazzling me with his beauty. I could stare at his face for eternity and not become un-mesmerized from it. It got annoying when he wanted me to feel that way, although I knew I dazzled him the same way. He glanced around and growled, a sound low in his throat. "Why can't they all take their eyes _off of you?_" he whined.

This time, I was the one to laugh. He glowered at me as well, then fought down a chuckle. "Well, I suppose it's obvious. They all have these creepy fantasies…" he trailed off, pretending to shudder. I had a little feeling that shudder was half-real. Rolling my eyes at him seemed like a neutral enough thing to do, so I did it.

"Oh well. They are like that when it comes to you," he said halfheartedly. I truly did roll my eyes at him now.

"Annoying me, Edward," I told him.

Suddenly, Edward gritted his teeth and a dark, sinister growl registered through him. The others had the same feeling, and I tensed as well. The Volturi were coming. The guard. And Aro.

---

**A/N: You like so far? *shakes head* It's going slow at the moment. New to it, and I don't know where to stop. Lol.**

**(-.-);**


	4. Chapter 4

Starting Again

By Umbreon

---

It wasn't as if I felt good about it. Nope. There was no such thing as feeling good at the moment. A million questions ran through my head at the same time. Why was Aro and the whole guard coming? It was insensible, with so many humans around. What had we done wrong? Did they merely come because they wanted Edward? Me? Alice? Jasper? I gritted my teeth and waited for them to bear down.

Instead of them coming in with their dark cloaks though, I only saw Edward struggling in his head with something.

"What is it?" I whispered, leaning towards what would be a better idea than before.

"They're… well, Aro… he knows," he replied, glaring at some far-off space that I didn't know. Well, I did know, actually. Aro and the guard knew that Edward could hear minds from a nice distance, and Edward was pretty much used to Aro's mind. Aro was probably telling Edward that we'd better come out, or they would get rid of all the humans in this school. And we certainly didn't want that… it would be claustrophobic, another battle of wills and mental powers? I surely hoped not.

"We have to go," he hissed to us, his voice much too low for humans to hear. Being as fast as we could at human-looking speed, we dumped our lunch trays one by one and left the building. No doubt quite a few students noticed, since most eyes were on us, but, at the moment we didn't really care at all.

We breezed outside, then ran at our normal speed – of course, that meant normal vampire speed – to the forest right by the school. Edward must've heard Aro thinking to him from there.

Suddenly, we stopped. I saw Aro and the guard around him, his cloak seeming like a bat around him. He glanced at us and smiled, a smirk playing up his face.

"I see your little future-seeker didn't see us in your futures…" he rasped, his eyes a dark and evil color, his smile growing bigger and bigger.

I braced myself for Jane and Alec's mental attacks, as well as Chelsea's bond-breaking power, but I felt nothing. However, I kept this shield up. Who knew what Aro was up to? He was always saying that he wouldn't do something but did end up doing it, in the end, at least.

"What do you want and why are you here?" Carlisle's voice rang out, and I was surprised. I'd thought they hadn't heard us. As if to answer me, Edward whispered that they heard us and Aro, as well as the guard.

When I turned, he and Esme were standing next to use. Carlisle's face was fierce. I'd learned before that although Carlisle was not normally furious, he could use it when he was mad.

"Why Carlisle, it's me, Aro. Isn't a friend allowed to visit a friend nowadays? Or has our society become so blackened that that can't happen anymore?" His face seemed to darken, but there was no way to make sure with Aro being such a skilled master of his facial traits. If only we had Maggie from the Irish coven with us now.

"You can come during time when it is not so full of humans." Carlisle's voice was stiff and firm, his voice held steady. I gathered it took a lot of determination and stubbornness to talk to Aro like that.

Aro smiled, and he walked over to Carlisle. Carlisle flinched, almost invisibly. "That will be fine, friend. We will be back tonight." In a flash, himself and his guard were running through the forest, leaving this place to hunt. I flinched as well, thinking of the humans that would be their meal today.

We didn't return to school.

The rest of the day, all of us stayed at home, trying to think of ways to keep the humans safe. We could call the Denalis and the werewolves, but there was always the problem of 'what if the humans saw us'. That wouldn't be good, but Aro and his guard were always very careful too. We thought that they would keep away from humans.

Esme talked with Tanya, depicting our situation to her quickly. It took her about 10 seconds, and Tanya and the rest of the Denalis. Luckily, Esme hadn't forgotten to tell them about our alliance with the werewolves and that they would be working with them. I traveled over to Jake later on, and told him about it.

He was very excited, and he readied his and Sam's packs brightly, not aware of the danger they were in. Of course, if we added all of them together… I guess there was a chance we could keep Aro and his guard away for a time, we hoped.

However, we were wrong.

---

**A/N: Hehe. I know I'm being bad. It's a cliffy! Again! I hope this one was longer than the last two, not sure though since y'know, I started this one in font size twelve. But whatever. At least it's there, right?**

**And… I'll need a few more review on this one, and I was hoping you'd check out 'Thy Children Never Fail To Please Thy' too. I need reviews for that one, so… yep. Thanks for your support so far, anyway!!!**

**Oh. And sorry I couldn't update. I don't know about the rest of you, but I couldn't get on because of login/account problems on Fanfiction until 2/24/09 yet. So, that's why… *mmhmm***

**-Umbreon101**

**{Really, this is annoying. I'll be signing these things with Umb later. Too long, this umbreon101 thing.}**


	5. Chapter 5

Starting Again

By Umbreon

---

_**Bella's POV**_

Aro did not plan on a civil meeting. He had brought Caius and Marcus. The wives were along as well. And for some, this was not a good thing. Although they didn't add much, they were never going to work out this way.

The wolf pack had grew, for which I was weirdly happy about. They were our allies, Sam and Jacob's packs. They were our friends. There were now about ten wolves in Jacob's pack and thirteen in Sam's. It seemed that they were more into the fighting, as were Rosalie and Emmett.

"The Denali's are coming in 56 seconds," Alice whisper-screamed excitedly, "And the wolves 12 seconds."

I rolled my eyes at her disbelieving face.

"What, you told me I could do anything I wanted to – remember?!?!"

Suddenly, the wolves, in their normal forms, knocked on the door. I could feel that, at least. Really, it was only Jacob who was doing that, but I often thought of them as 'the wolves' now.

I opened the door cautiously.

"Hey Bells!" Jacob engulfed me in all his 6 feet glory, my face playing out disgusted yet happy features at the same time. He laughed.

"Ewwww…!" I wrinkled my nose and thrust him away from me. However, I invited them in. No doubt Esme would have to clean and perfume the house all over again and we would have to – oh, never mind. It wasn't as if I really cared; I was being overly sarcastic today. Most likely because of the impending Volturi visit. I frowned to myself, and Edward tossed me a knowing smirk.

A few seconds later, Tanya was knocking on the door. I grimaced and stood up. Carlisle ushered me back, then turned towards the door to open it. I didn't like _**Tanya**_, particularly because she had tried to seduce my husband several times when I was gone, or when she _thought_ I was gone.

As Carlisle opened the door, Tanya swept in, clad in high heels and a short mini-dress. I wrinkled my nose again at her taste. _Definitely_ not what I would normally wear. Edward grimaced as his family stood up around us, and we stood up as well.

"Well _hello_, Edward, dear. And Jasper, Emmett and Carlisle. What did you want us here for again?" She leaned closer to Edward and me, her face composed, but her eyes showing that she had every intention of doing what she most undoubtedly dreamed of – making love to him. The thought was making me groan and grunt in my head. Edward smiled a tiny smile at me, because of my turned-down shield. I glowered at him and zipped it up carefully around me, including Edward and the rest of my family. _Not_ Tanya, but the wolves. Carlisle shot me a look, and I reluctantly {very, which I am proud to say} engulfed her as well.

Tanya, not noticing, decided to step closer. So close, that Edward and Tanya were touching.

Edward flinched, and moved away while I growled at Tanya.

"No."

Edward's voice was determined, and Tanya immediately fell to a mask of seduction.

"Don't you want me…?" She aimed this at Edward. Carlisle already noticed it, and was shaking his head and ordering everyone away. His face said oh-god-oh-well-Edward-and-Bella-can-handle-this. It was creepy seeing him like that, and I shuddered visibly.

"No."

"Are you sure...?" her face was smiling brightly, although her eyes were tight at the edges.

"No."

"He said no, now stay away from us!" I shrieked, unable to hold it in any longer than that.

She smiled and purred, "Your wish is my command, my dear, beautiful Edward…"

Edward gave Tanya a horrific glare and turned away. "Go away."

His voice was mean, and Tanya looked hurt. Though she, like the Volturi, was good at face deception.

She left, and flung over her shoulder, "Don't expect me to help you!"

Her family still would, though. And would a difference of one Tanya make such a big difference?

No, not really.

-----

**5 hours later…**

We all sat very still as Jane approached the house with Caius and Aro, as well as Felix and Demetri. Their mental attacks were now rendered useless against us, because of me. So they had brought a few well-rounded vampires along with them. I smiled. Felix had always been my favorite… he was funny, and kind of interesting as well. My smile quickly vanished.

"They have werewolves," Jane hissed, her voice barely a whisper that any of us could hear. I bet some of the werewolves didn't even hear at all.

"How many?"

"A _lot_," came the answer, hissed as well.

"Reinforcements," Aro called, his voice raised so everyone could hear. They were the _Volturi_, _strong and powerful._ I snorted, challenging that.

They slowly advanced towards us.

-----

_**Edward's POV**_

I tensed. They were coming.

_Oh, this is quite interesting. Wolves and vampires again? And with the Denali Coven as well? These vampires just kill why they exist, don't they?_ – Aro

I growled. His voice was dark and mischievous. He himself was definitely not something I would get used to.

_Ugh, I hate Bella. She is so annoying with her shield! Now I'm all but the lowest position in the Volturi!_ – Jane

That was welcome. At least someone wasn't nearly as scheming, and was [luckily] blocked by Bella. I heard her snort and try again, but her try was unsuccessful. I gave a grin to my wife as she shot back a shaky smirk.

_They are such a prospective group… Emmett is so strong,_ Aro's voice said. His head mused, comparing Emmett's strength with Felixs'. _Close match,_ he thought in the end. _Now, Alice has future-sight, useful to see against rebellions… _ his thoughts flickered towards us. _Edward, the mind-reader… hey, hear me, friend Edward???_ I shook my head. Aro was always overly conversational. _Now Bella is a new prospect, wouldn't it be nice to have her._ His mind relished in the thought, smiling in anticipation.

Oh, we were in boiling water all right. Very hot.

---

**A/N:**

**Not too much of a cliffy. I hope…**

**Don't hate me. Please.**

**Anyway, it's going along better. At least there's more **_**stuff**_** in there. You would think you all would review a little more… *mutters something about feeling ego deflate***

**Hmph.**

**Ah well. Be good, peeps!**

**- Umb**


	6. Authors Note

**A/N:**

**Sorry for the author's note. I hate these things, but sometimes they just have to happen. I might update One Hundred Years Later and Unnamed at times, but I really am pretty sick these days.**

**So I'm posting this in all of my stories.**

**I am also posting a challenge for those who like. It's on my profile. Well, going to be, anyway. Harry Potter x Twilight Crossover. You'll get more info later. I can't do this because I haven't read the series, but it seems like a pretty decent idea. I'd really like to see someone's viewpoint on how the Cullens (yes, vampires) will do at magic. And Bella. Clumsy old Bella… *sighs fondly***

**That's all. Thanks for the support!**


End file.
